1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to pastes which comprise silicone oils.
2. Background Art
WO 97/40103 describes mixtures of silicone oils with silicone-urea copolymers, to which up to 30% of silicate resins are added. The copolymer is constructed from alternate diorganosiloxane and oligourea blocks. The mixtures form thixotropic masses which can be used as adhesives and sealants.
Polyurethanes and polyurethane ureas which comprise up to 30% by weight of silicone resins are described in EP-A 193 808. The formulations form multiphase mixtures which are used for the coating of leather and textiles.